Lista de escenas eliminadas
Por diversas razones, hay escenas eliminadas de películas y series de televisión. Cualquiera que sea la razón, la escena fue lo suficientemente buena para pasar de los escritores a los actores a las cámaras. En muchas ocasiones, estas escenas ofrecen una exposición más detallada de un punto de la trama, o simplemente le dan al fanático un "easter egg" para disfrutar. Dado que proporcionan puntos de trama adicionales o exposición, las escenas eliminadas se consideran canónicas, a menos que se contradigan en las escenas publicadas de una película o episodio. La siguiente es una lista de las escenas eliminadas de varias películas y series de televisión en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel: Películas ''Iron Man *Una versión extendida de la emboscada al comienzo de la película. *Una versión extendida de las escenas del Caesars Palace donde Tony Stark pierde 3 millones de dólares jugando a la ruleta. *Una versión extendida del vuelo a la Base Aérea de Bagram. *James Rhodes habla con el General William Gabriel sobre su deseo de regresar a Afganistán para buscar a Tony Stark. *Tony Stark y Ho Yinsen juegan un juego de mesa. Abu Bakaar entra y exige saber cuándo terminará. Él se refiere a su lavandería, no al Jericó. Bakaar habla con Stark y Yinsen, y parece vincularse con ellos. Raza entra y dispara a Bakaar muerto, y le dice a Stark que tiene hasta mañana para terminar el misil. *Stark regresa a casa después de ser secuestrado y habla con J.A.R.V.I.S. *Stark comienza la construcción de la armadura Mark II. *Stark y Pepper Potts hacen una fiesta en Dubái en su mansión allí. Antes de que Stark pueda tener relaciones sexuales con tres de las mujeres allí, se va en la Mark II. La mañana después de la fiesta, Pepper encuentra a Stark bebiendo en su armadura Iron Man. *Cuando Obadiah Stane visita a los científicos creando su Armadura de Iron Monger, les da un discurso sobre lo que está en juego. *Mientras Obadiah Stane patea repetidamente a Stark durante su batalla, James Rhodes llega y lo golpea con un auto. *En lugar de caer inmediatamente en el Reactor Arc al final de la pelea, Stane se aferra y Stark lo agarra. Stane intenta atraerlo, pero Stark decide soltarlo y Stane cae. The Incredible Hulk *En una apertura alternativa, un deprimido Bruce Banner llega al Ártico para dispararse una bala, pero se transforma en Hulk antes de que pueda hacerlo. Esta escena es canónica, ya que se hace referencia a una versión de esta escena en ''The Avengers. *Dentro de esta misma escena, se puede ver el Escudo del Capitán América en el glaciar. *Imágenes extendidas de Banner en Brasil haciendo ejercicio, meditando, trabajando en la fábrica de refrescos y construyendo una centrífuga. *El General Thaddeus Ross descubre que Banner está tratando de curarse a sí mismo. Ross y Blonsky informan al General Joe Greller de la condición de Banner. *Una versión extendida de Ross informando a Emil Blonsky del Suero del Súper Soldado. *Banner reparte pizza en el campus de la Universidad de Culver. Un grupo de chicas de la hermandad se niega a pagarle, e intenta intimidarlas diciéndoles que no les agradará cuando se enoje. Ellas simplemente lo llaman un pervertido. *Una escena extendida entre Banner y Betty Ross después de que ella se reúne con él y lo lleva a su casa, donde hablan sobre el General Ross y Samuel Sterns. *Una escena de cena entre Betty, Leonard Samson y Banner. *Banner y Samson discuten sobre Betty. Samson sondea a Banner sobre su misterioso problema de la ira. *Una escena extendida entre Banner y Betty antes de los ataques militares. *Samson llama a Betty y le da una disculpa emocional por haber delatado a Banner con los militares. Ella lo perdona, pero declara que no quiere volver a casa todavía. *Después de encontrar a Bruce y Betty en la ciudad de Nueva York, el General Ross le dice a Kathleen Sparr que interrogue a Sterns, después de lo cual hay una versión extendida de Betty hablando con Ross. ''Iron Man 2 *En una apertura alternativa, Tony Stark vomita incontrolablemente debido a su envenenamiento con el paladio. Él intenta salir de hacer el salto aéreo para la inauguración de la Stark Expo, pero Pepper Potts lo convence. Ella besa su casco y lo arroja fuera del avión. *Durante el testimonio de Justin Hammer en el comité del Senado, Pepper ve a Phillip Coulson presente y habla con él. *Después del comité del Senado, Stark y James Rhodes discuten sobre la aparición de Rhodes ante el panel. Stark y Pepper discuten sobre sus planes de cumpleaños. *Stark y Pepper discuten en su taller. *En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stark, este último abraza a Natalie Rushman (Natalia Romanoff) mientras le muestra cómo disparar un rayo repulsor desde su guante blindado. *Rhodes intenta convencer a un borracho Tony Stark dejar de mostrar su traje durante su fiesta de cumpleaños. Mientras tanto, Rebeca se cierne sobre Stark con los repulsores. *Rhodes muestra la armadura Mark II a los soldados, uno de los cuales se electrocuta cuando lo toca. *El análisis de Stark del Modelo de Stark Expo 1974 se amplía. *Stark usa una lectura holográfica de la tabla periódica para probar varios elementos para curar su envenenamiento y alimentar su traje. *Una batalla final alternativa en la que Ivan Vanko sostiene a Pepper Potts como rehén. Thor *Thor y Loki comparten un momento amistoso antes de la coronación de Thor. *Una escena extendida que presenta a Sif y los Tres Guerreros antes de la coronación. *Frigga también habla con Thor antes de su coronación. *Una escena extendida de Thor, Loki, Sif y los Guerreros Tres decidiendo ir a Jotunheim. Después de acordar ir, Loki ordena a un guardia que informe a Odín de su viaje. *Frigga, enojada por su decisión de desterrar a Thor de Asgard, confronta a Odín e incluso levanta su voz al Padre Todopoderoso. *Cuando llevan a Thor al hospital, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis y Erik Selvig se relacionan con una inepta enfermera de admisión, mientras Thor lucha con los médicos y la seguridad del hospital antes de tranquilizarse. *El nombre Doctor Hank Pym es mencionado como el colega de Erik Selvig que tuvo experiencias previas con S.H.I.E.L.D. *Frigga intenta tranquilizar a su hijo adoptivo diciéndole que lo aman y es parte integral de la familia, llegando incluso a convertir a Loki en el rey en el sueño de su padre y en la ausencia de su hermano. *Una escena extendida de Thor y Erik Selvig divirtiéndose bebiendo juntos. *Thor prepara el desayuno para sus amigos humanos; Mientras tanto, los agentes Cale y Garrett observan desde la distancia e informan sobre la ocurrencia. Luego Thor lleva una de las tazas de café de Foster a Isabel Alvarez para reemplazar el que rompió. Sif y los Tres Guerreros llegan a la Tierra y se dirigen a Puente Antiguo. Volstagg noquea a los agentes Cale y Garrett. *Una escena extendida de la gente del pueblo evacuando. *Mientras los Tres Guerreros y Sif luchan contra el Destructor en Puente Antiguo, Selvig es mortalmente herido. Thor tiene que ayudarle para que pueda escapar junto con Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis. Este acto demostró su valía para el Mjolnir. *En un final alternativo eliminado, mientras Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis envían un rayo de luz al cielo para Thor, Erik Selvig trabaja con un equipo de científicos que esperan crear un agujero de gusano. Él le dice a su equipo que coordine datos de S.H.I.E.L.D. con datos de S.W.O.R.D. Captain America: The First Avenger *Una versión extendida del ataque de Noruega en el que Jan y otro hombre huyen de un tanque de HYDRA. *Bucky Barnes lucha contra soldados alemanes en Azzano hasta que presencia a HYDRA utilizar armas a partir del Teseracto. Dum Dum Dugan usa una ametralladora en las tropas alemanas. El abandono de HYDRA de la causa nazi se muestra de forma más elaborada cuando un tanque de HYDRA dispara contra las tropas alemanas antes de capturar a los Comandos Aulladores. *Steve Rogers obtiene su medalla de honor en Londres por el Coronel Chester Phillips y le entrega las armas de HYDRA a Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers descubre por Nicholas Fury que su país ganó la guerra. The Avengers *El Consejo Mundial de Seguridad le pregunta a Maria Hill sobre la Batalla de Nueva York y ella discute la formación de los Vengadores. *Steve Rogers ve un documental de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en una computadora portátil. Luego mira un archivo que incluye el estado de Peggy Carter y los Comandos Aulladores. En ese archivo, Bucky Barnes aparece como "desaparecido en combate". La dirección y el número de teléfono de Peggy están en el archivo, pero Rogers decide no hacerle una llamada. Más tarde camina por la ciudad, desconcertado por este nuevo mundo moderno en el que se encuentra ahora, y come en un restaurante y habla con una mesera, Beth. Un patrón (Stan Lee) lo insta a invitarla a salir. Más tarde, Rogers toma un tren de monorriel al gimnasio y comienza a golpear los sacos de boxeo en su frustración. *Una conversación prolongada entre Loki y El Otro sobre los Chitauri. *Natalia Romanoff se esconde de Hulk mientras actúa violentamente. *Una escena extendida entre Bruce Banner y el guardia de seguridad. *Thor ataca el portal del Teseracto para intentar cerrarlo pero falla. *Rogers salva a una familia atrapada en su automóvil de las fuerzas Chitauri. *Un par de oficiales de policía intentan usar un Arma Chitauri para defenderse de los alienígenas, pero son abrumados y asesinados. *Después de que Rogers fuera derribado por una bomba Chitauri, Beth se encuentra entre los civiles rescatados. Ella y Rogers brevemente hacen contacto visual. *Loki le habla al Otro durante la Batalla de Nueva York. Loki dice que los Chitauri carecen de delicadeza, y el Otro le dice que use el Cetro. Loki se da cuenta de que lo dejó atrás en la Torre Stark. Iron Man 3 *Happy Hogan confronta a Eric Savin fuera de Stark Industries, y los dos intercambian insultos. *El Mandarín habla por teléfono sobre el bombardeo del teatro chino. *En la sala de situación del presidente, James Rhodes le dice a un equipo de analistas que continúe analizando la destrucción de la mansión de Tony Stark, el resultado de esto se muestra a través de los reportajes en las noticias en un monitor de televisión. Luego, un agente del gobierno le dice que la armadura Iron Patriot estará lista para volar pronto. Al mirar el monitor, el agente se disculpa por lo que le sucedió a su amigo, pero Rhodes sabe que estará bien ya que "él murió en mí antes". Luego dice que va tras él, ya que se supone que es su amigo, aunque realmente está persiguiendo al Mandarín. Rhodes sabe que su amigo será "como un vaquero, sin pensar con claridad, un pato sentado", donde quiera que esté y luego se da la vuelta para irse. El agente se da la vuelta para ver un escaneo global del país, sin ninguna señal del amigo de Rhodey en ninguna parte. *Tony Stark se encuentra con el peleón de Harley Keener, E.J. *Mientras huía de Eric Savin durante la Batalla de Rose Hill, Stark ve a E.J. en su vehículo todoterreno. Stark intenta advertirle sobre la caída de la torre de agua, pero él no lo escucha y queda atrapado en la ola. Keener saca a E.J. del agua, y ve que él no está respirando. Stark usa su Reactor Arc para que E.J. respire nuevamente, casi matándose a sí mismo en el proceso hasta que Keener reemplaza el Reactor Arc. *Muchas tomas de Gary conociendo a Stark. *Durante el concurso de belleza, se le pregunta a la señorita Elk Ridge qué es lo que más le gustaría para navidad. Ella dice que solo quiere que todos se amen, que empieza a llorar en medio de ella, mientras el resto del auditorio comienza a derrumbarse. Se revela que Tony Stark lanzó gas lacrimógeno desde el exterior del auditorio, mientras se muestra hablando con acento occidental falso en un teléfono público, explicando a las autoridades lo que sucedió, ocultando el cartucho de gas lacrimógeno detrás de la puerta mientras todos se escapan de eso. *Después de que Aldrich Killian le dispara a Maya Hansen y se va, Hansen se arrastra hacia una flor que está a punto de explotar por Extremis. Ella utiliza una computadora para transferir todos los datos de Extremis a Stark para que pueda usarlos. La flor explota e incinera a Hansen. *A bordo del Air Force One, Savin, en la Armadura de Iron Patriot, es fastidiado por un pasajero. Él le dice "Oye, ¿ese es Thor?", y golpea al hombre cuando este se distrajo. *Stark y Rhodes usan las habilidades de actuación de Trevor Slattery para engañar a un guardia. Esta escena incluye varias tomas alternativas donde Rhodey le pide a Slattery que realice diferentes acentos. *En la versión china de la película, el Dr. Wu es ayudado por Wu Jiaqi a eliminar la metralla del pecho de Stark. *La versión china incluyó un diálogo más prolongado entre el Dr. Wu, Tony Stark y Ho Yinsen, y una toma alternativa cuando Tony Stark se va. *La versión china también incluye una nueva escena en la que J.A.R.V.I.S. y el Dr. Wu hablan por teléfono sobre Tony Stark. Thor: The Dark World *Fandral y Hogun luchan en la batalla de Vanaheim. *Diálogo ampliado durante la cita de Jane con Richard. Ella habla sobre su relación con Thor y él habla sobre su ruptura con su novia infiel. *Loki fantasea con ser coronado y gobernar Asgard mientras sostiene el Mjolnir, incluso proyecta una ilusión de él haciendo exactamente eso, pero su madre lo interrumpe diciéndole que no podía distinguir entre la realidad y la ilusión. *Thor entra viendo a Frigga usar sus habilidades ilusorias para hablar con Loki en prisión. Él discute con ella sobre Loki. *Volstagg se jacta de sus hazañas durante una cena. *Malekith descubre que el Éter ha sido llevado a Asgard. Él le informa a Algrim que se prepare para la batalla. *Foster se despierta en Asgard y habla con Thor. Ella ve a niños jugando con una Bola de Propulsión Magnética, y la toma, pero finalmente la devuelve. *Foster aprende sobre el Éter. Ella habla con Thor acerca de la muerte de su madre hasta que son interrumpidos por Tyr. *Odín le muestra a Jane y Thor el libro sobre los elfos oscuros, incluyendo a los científicos Asgardianos que trabajan. *En una versión alternativa de la escena de la muerte de Frigga, Odín le permite a Malekith matar a Frigga, como él no está dispuesto a renunciar al Éter. Frigga le ruega a Odín que mate a Malekith y su ejército, sabiendo que tiene el poder para hacerlo, pero él decide hacer lo contrario y ella muere. *Thor lucha contra un grupo de guardias Asgardianos, pero se niega a matar a ninguno de ellos. *Un presentador de noticias da un informe sobre los extraños sucesos en Londres, incluyendo bandadas de pájaros desaparecidos que reaparecieron en otro lugar. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Dependiendo del país del espectador, la lista de tareas que Steve Rogers apunta para investigar lo que se perdió mientras dormía cambia (por ejemplo, la lista australiana es diferente de la lista estadounidense). *Una extensa entrevista de televisión con Peggy Carter. El entrevistador le pregunta sobre el Proyecto Renacimiento y su propia relación personal con Steve Rogers. Acerca de este último, ella comenta que "él me trató como a una persona, lo cual yo aprecié mucho", y que ella fue la última persona en hablar con él antes de que su avión cayera, lo que termina con Carter llorando. *Natalia Romanoff y Nicholas Fury discuten que Fury no le hizo saber que fingió su muerte. Fury le da a Romanoff el Velo Fotostático calibrado por Maria Hill para hacerse pasar por la Concejal Hawley. *Jasper Sitwell da órdenes de Alexander Pierce a Maria Hill para ir a Nueva York después del funeral de Nicholas Fury, diciendo que Pierce cree que la conexión de Hill con el Capitán Rogers es un riego. *Un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. le dice a Pierce que encontraron a Rogers en una cancha de básquetbol. Un equipo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se apresuran en buscar una bolsa que contiene el Uniforme del Capitán América. *Mientras Pierce es retenido a punta de pistola, él le pregunta a Romanoff si está lista para que su pasado quede expuesto como lo estaba haciendo con HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D., Pierce mencionó Budapest, Osaka y el Barrio de los Niños, a lo que ella se estremece, antes de continuar la carga. *Al final de la película, Samuel Wilson le pregunta a Steve Rogers: "¿Iniciamos cuando?" Rogers responde: "Ya lo has hecho". La película terminada corta la respuesta de Rogers antes de ir a los créditos. ('NOTA': Esta escena eliminada solo se muestra en los tráilers de la película y no ha sido colocada entre las escenas eliminadas) Guardians of the Galaxy *Después de llegar a Xandar, Peter Quill coquetea con Ti Asha. *Gamora y Nebula demuestran su rivalidad entre hermanas al pelear y hablar simultáneamente, con Gamora enfatizando por qué ella fue la primera opción de Ronan sobre su hermana. Luego aborda una nave llena de Sakaarans y los mata. *Rocket Raccoon transmite su plan de detener a los forajidos en Xandar a Groot, que simplemente se distrae por error. *Garthan Saal y Rhomann Dey discuten sobre dónde mandar a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, con Saal decidiendo por el Kyln. También intentan reparar una luz que no funciona en la armadura de Dey. *El guardia baila alrededor del Kyln mientras escucha "Magic" de Pilot del walkman de Peter Quill. *Un montaje de la canción "Livin' Thing" de Electric Light Orchestra, que se desarrolla después de que los Guardianes escapan del Kyln y antes de ir a Knowhere. Quill y Gamora están cambiándose sus atuendos hasta que Quill la mira sugestivamente. *Drax explica sus tatuajes y lo que representan a Rocket Raccoon y Groot en la Bota de Jemiah. Ellos meten en una discusión emocional acerca del luto por la pérdida de la familia. *Rocket Raccoon, Drax y Groot apuestan con un extraterrestre extraño que tiene una boca donde deberían estar sus ojos. *Stan Lee hace un cameo como una de las exhibiciones en el Museo del Coleccionista y se despide de Groot. *Hay una votación rápida sobre si la risa de Rocket es considerada real, a lo que él responde diciendo que el plan de Quill no. Gamora está de acuerdo en que ni siquiera es una idea. *Se muestra a Nebula sobreviviendo a la Batalla de Xandar, alejándose con la cojera de un solo brazo. También hay un corte rápido del Abuelo de Peter Quill mostrando una foto de su hija y su nieto mientras mira hacia el cielo la noche en que desapareció. *La gente de Xandar ayuda a los Guardianes de la Galaxia después de su batalla con Ronan, incluyendo el Comerciante. *Ronan acepta el desafío de Quill a bailar por el Orbe. Avengers: Age of Ultron *Wanda y Pietro Maximoff están entregando suministros robados a la gente de Sokovia. Pietro le regala a Zrinka un vestido caro de París y un juguete para su hermano Costel. Wanda le advierte a Pietro que el robo es peligroso a pesar de sus poderes. Costel se acerca y les dice que "Iron Man" los estaba esperando en la iglesia, los gemelos se confundieron. *Bruce Banner y Tony Stark examinan el Programa Ultrón. *Wolfgang von Strucker entra en su celda de la cárcel y es asesinado por un Ultrón fuera de pantalla. *Maria Hill y Steve Rogers discuten sobre el asesinato de Ultrón a Wolfgang von Strucker. *James Rhodes se pone en contacto con Romanoff y Stark acerca de la intromisión de Ultrón en programas de armas nucleares en todo el mundo. Él se está desplegando en el Medio Oriente para ayudar a mantener la paz. Stark le envía un parche para evitar que Ultrón piratee la Armadura de Máquina de Guerra. Thor intenta ponerse en contacto con Heimdall, pero no obtiene respuesta. *Hulk destroza una bulliciosa aldea africana mientras está alborotado a causa de Wanda Maximoff. Una niña está tratando de recuperar su pelota y se tropieza con él. *Una escena extendida de la conversación de Banner y Romanoff en la Granja de Barton. *Una escena extendida del nacimiento de la Visión, incluida la escena reveladora que se ve en los avances. En esta versión alternativa, Visión tiene una escena de pelea extendida con Thor y los otros Vengadores. *Thor y Erik Selvig van al Manantial de la Vista; ellos son recibidos por un Norn que posee a Thor y responde las preguntas de Selvig a través de él. El Norn le dice a Selvig que Ultrón tiene la Gema de la Mente, una de las seis Gemas del Infinito. *Tom Hiddleston grabó un cameo como Loki en la secuencia de los sueños de Thor. Whedon reveló: "Incluso tuvimos una pequeña referencia al hecho de que él tomó el trono, que fue Tom haciendo su impresión de Anthony Hopkins cuando Thor dice: 'Oh, ¿qué diría papá?' Luego Tom hace su impresión de Hopkins, y Thor dice: '¡Eso es extraño!' Es algo así como que su subconsciente le está diciendo que Loki estaba imitando a su padre, pero él nunca haría esa conexión". *Steve Rogers y los Vengadores aterrizan en Sokovia y ven algunos graffiti que llaman al Capitán América un fascista. Esto lo motiva a no usar su casco en la Batalla de Sokovia. *Rogers reúne a Wanda, Romanoff y Barton para luchar contra los Centinelas de Ultrón. Romanoff hace un comentario sobre Wanda usando su chaqueta. Esta última sugiere que intenten sacar a los civiles de la ciudad antes de que se eleve demasiado. Pietro corre hacia arriba, listo para luchar, y los personajes salen a la batalla. *Pietro recorre un vecindario de balcones de Sokovia, y le dice a los civiles que se pongan a salvo. Él se detiene para coquetear con una chica, preguntando "¿Quizás te vea después?". *Se grabó una escena de Pietro sobreviviendo a sus heridas, así como imágenes de él con un traje nuevo en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, en caso de que Disney rechazara la decisión de Joss Whedon de matarlo. Ant-Man *En la década de 1980, el Ant-Man original, Hank Pym, roba un microfilme de Castillo. ('NOTA': La grabación de esta secuencia aparece durante el metraje capturado de Ant-Man mostrado por Darren Cross antes de presentar el Traje de Yellowjacket, así como en una escena eliminada donde Hank Pym le explica la historia de Ant-Man a Scott Lang) *Hank Pym almacena el Traje de Ant-Man en su bóveda después de su renuncia de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Antes de presentar el traje de Yellowjacket a los compradores potenciales, Darren Cross les muestra estructuras reducidas, como un cubo de contenedores de transporte y un vertedero de basura, así como un ojo generado por la biotecnología. Se muestra que uno de los compradores es miembro de los Diez Anillos, con su emblema tatuado en el cuello. *Darren Cross dice que él es el futuro de la guerra durante su presentación del traje de Yellowjacket. *En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cassandra Lang, Scott Lang la visita en el canapé. Ella le pregunta si podría visitarla más, y él dice que es complicado. Ambos dicen que se echarán de menos y Scott le dice "Te amo" con la voz del conejo de juguete que le dio. Ella se ríe y él le dice que se supone que no debe reírse; Jim Paxton entra, tosiendo como una señal para que se vaya. *Scott Lang pretende arreglar el cable de Hank Pym para desactivar sus cámaras y entrar a su casa sin ser detectado. Mientras arreglaba el cable, Pym dejó caer algunos indicios importantes de que había establecido el robo, y Lang también vio una foto de Pym en el ejército y el llavero del tanque. *Al probarse el traje de Ant-Man, Scott Lang realiza muchas posturas en la ducha, como una de C-3PO. *Después de aterrizar en el taxi, Scott Lang intenta robar un diamante de una casa de empeño, solo para ser completamente mutilado por hormigas carpinteras. Después de esta experiencia, Lang decide que ha tenido suficiente de ser del tamaño de un insecto y devuelve el traje a la Residencia Pym. *Hank Pym le muestra a Scott Lang una historia más de Ant-Man que incluye imágenes de una de sus primeras misiones, y da detalles sobre Darren Cross y Mitchell Carson. *Hank Pym le dice que Darren Cross y el gobierno con él están en la cima de su juego con respecto al traje de Yellowjacket. *Scott Lang pregunta si aún se puede cambiar el nombre de su manto de superhéroe "Ant-Man", a lo que Hank Pym dice que no. Lang admite que la idea sonó ridícula después de que él lo dijera. ('NOTA': Esta escena se muestra en los tráilers) *Hank Pym y Hope van Dyne discuten sobre Scott Lang y que él debe ser listo con el uso de la tecnología, Pym estaba ansioso para que Lang se vuelva Ant-Man. *Hope van Dyne le dice a Lang que debe aprender a aprovechar el poder del traje de Ant-Man. *Hope van Dyne le dice que "todos están en esto por razones más importantes que cualquiera de nosotros" con respecto a la Infiltración en la sede de Pym Technologies. *Cuando se encuentra con Samuel Wilson, Lang proclama que Iron Man ya fue tomado como un posible nombre. También hace un comentario sobre salvar el mundo, diciéndole a Wilson "ya sabes cómo es eso". *Luis grita con entusiasmo "¡Kool, hermano!" al ver a Scott Lang mostrarle sus poderes por primera vez. Lang dice: "Es bueno ¿verdad?" *Hope van Dyne raspa lejos de su taza de café y pregunta sarcásticamente qué podría salir mal con respecto al plan de infiltración en la sede de Pym Technologies. *Luis silba una canción diferente durante su papel como guardia de seguridad en la Infiltración en la sede de Pym Technologies. *En una escena alternativa extendida de la Infiltración en la sede de Pym Technologies, Mitchell Carson aparece en el exterior de Pym Technologies después de haber escapado con las Partículas Cross, pero muere cuando es absorbido por la implosión del edificio. *Scott Lang dice que fue "mucho más aterrador hace un segundo" durante el Duelo en la Casa de Maggie Lang. *Scott Lang usa su traje de Ant-Man y otras hormigas para ayudarse a sí mismo, Luis y Dave ganan sus deseos de hacer riquezas en los casinos. *Como una escena post-créditos, Scott Lang detiene al agente de HYDRA Mitchell Carson y recupera las Partículas Pym creadas por Darren Cross. Esto fue reemplazado por una escena de ''Captain America: Civil War. ''Captain America: Civil War *Zemo espera la llegada de Theo Broussard mientras escucha el mensaje de voz de su difunta esposa. Cuando lo ve aparecer, Zemo lo saluda y se lo lleva. *Originalmente Clinton Barton aparece mucho antes en la historia, ayudando al transporte de Bucky Barnes en Berlín. En esta secuencia, tuvo un diálogo con Barnes sobre el lavado de cerebro, y le contó a Barnes la historia de cuando Loki le había lavado el cerebro en ''The Avengers. *Tony Stark le menciona a Steve Rogers que "se perdió sus clases de Lamaze", lo que implica que Pepper Potts estaba embarazada en un primer borrador de la película. *En las instalaciones del Centro Común de Lucha contra el Terrorismo, T'Challa le pide a Romanoff que quiere llevarse a Barnes a Wakanda, Everett Ross llega afirmando que sucederá cuando el cuestionamiento de Barnes termine. *El Centro Común de Lucha contra el Terrorismo originalmente estaba destinado a ser una instalación de Interpol. *Natalia Romanoff le cuenta a Steve Rogers que visitó las tumbas de sus padres en el funeral de Peggy Carter. *Durante el Enfrentamiento entre los Vengadores, Steve Rogers es derribado por James Rhodes, acto seguido Bucky Barnes le lanza su escudo a Rhodes, y Wilson se lo devuelve a Rogers. ''Doctor Strange *Las escenas que contenían a Donna Strange, la hermana de Stephen Strange, fueron borradas. *Stephen Strange cura la pierna rota de un perro en Katmandú. *Durante el primer ritual para extraer poder de la Dimensión Oscura, uno de los Fanáticos falla, demostrando que su fe no es tan fuerte como la de los demás y Kaecilius lo ejecuta. *En la iglesia que usan los Fanáticos como cuartel general, Kaecilius confronta al sacerdote: después de cuestionar el significado de una "vida después de la muerte", le ofrece evidencia de que tal cosa no existe y asesina al sacerdote. *Súbitamente encontrándose en el Santuario de Nueva York, Stephen Strange enfrenta brevemente al Maestro Daniel Drumm antes de luchar contra los Fanáticos. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Drax abraza a Quill a pesar de que este último se niega. ('NOTA': Esta escena se muestra en los tráilers) *Nebula llama a Gamora un "Jardín de la Galaxia". *Ego explica por qué no recogió al propio Peter Quill mientras acampaba con los Guardianes de la Galaxia. *Quill menciona a los Soberanos entre los que quieren matar a los Guardianes mientras habla con Gamora si Ego decía la verdad. *Quill le dice a Drax que tiene copias de su mixtape mientras deja Berhert. *Quill encuentra al adolescente Groot jugando videojuegos, él le pide que lave los platos y limpie su habitación, al mismo tiempo que le dice que no es aburrido por muchas razones. *Ego le muestra a los Guardianes y a Mantis un monumento de Peter Quill salvando el universo por sí solo durante la Batalla de Xandar. A Peter le encanta, diciendo que eso es exactamente lo que sucedió, para disgusto de Gamora. Se muestra a Rocket / Groot como nada más que una mancha con cara (con el otro ausente) mientras que Drax es representado como una criatura pequeña parecida a un chimpancé (lo que hace que Drax asuma que realmente se veía así en ese momento y no puede entender como no se dio cuenta). *Kraglin Obfonteri ayuda a Quill a descubrir cómo funciona su nuevo Zune. *Mantis y Drax continúan reuniéndose después de que se enorgullece de ser fea. Mantis manifiesta su simpatía por el hecho de que Gamora no puede confiar en nadie. Mantis utiliza sus poderes en Drax para que ella pueda sentir su tristeza, pero también experimenta el amor y la preocupación que siente por su equipo. Spider-Man: Homecoming *Metraje extendido del vlog de Peter Parker durante su viaje a Berlín, incluyendo escenas de él trayendo su tarea a Berlín, descubriendo que tiene un televisor en su baño, y también una escena donde él, como el Hombre Araña, va a un club nocturno de Berlín y se junta con las personas de la fiesta, permitiendo que algunas de las chicas tengan la oportunidad de ser balanceadas de sus redes. También inadvertidamente termina salvando al canciller y es apodado como "Der Erstaunliche Klebrige Junge" por los medios alemanes. *Peter le explica en otra reunión al club de debate que no tiene más remedio que abandonar el Decatlón Académico, citando que Flash Thompson sería un reemplazo adecuado. Los otros estudiantes se enojan con Peter arrojándole comida, y Peter tiene una conversación con Liz. *Después de que le roben su mochila y su ropa, Parker corre a casa ocultándose en la oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, el ladrón de autos que atrapó sigue atascado, luchando por ser liberado, y su vecina le informa que el departamento de bomberos ya se ha ocupado de las redes del Hombre Araña, y que su consejo es dejar que se disuelva con el tiempo. *Después de hablar con Happy Hogan por teléfono durante su viaje a Washington, D.C., Peter y Ned reaccionan ante la presencia del Departamento de Control de Daños alrededor del Triskelion. Michelle responde a las preguntas curiosas de Ned al afirmar que Control de Daños está limpiándolo después de que el Capitán América destruyera los Helicarriers. Ned responde que lo hizo para salvar a las personas de la tiranía, aunque Michelle responde que eso es lo que quieren que el público piense. *Adrian Toomes está en su almacén, enfurruñado por su incapacidad de reunir nuevos materiales, ya que el Hombre Araña ha interferido con su negocio. Liz le llama por teléfono para preguntarle sobre el ruido que está haciendo el calentador de agua, y Toomes le asegura que lo arreglará cuando llegue a casa. Después de terminar la llamada telefónica, Toomes arroja un estante en el piso con frustración. *Aaron Davis todavía está atrapado en su auto en el estacionamiento, incapaz de liberarse. Él deja caer las llaves de su auto al suelo y no puede recogerlas, o convencer a un transeúnte para que lo ayude. Después de un rato, llama a su sobrino, Miles Morales, y se disculpa por no haber podido ir por él. *Peter le dice a Ned que tiene que seguir deteniendo al Buitre incluso sin el traje del Hombre Araña de Stark, añadiendo que ha estado practicando con su variación casera. Ned se ofrece a ayudar, pero Peter lo reprende y le dice que la posición del "hombre de la silla" no es real. Peter y Ned luego hacen su apretón de manos secreta mientras Ned le ofrece a Peter la mejor de las suertes en su misión. *Después de alistar el avión de carga de Stark, Happy Hogan llama a su madre para regodearse de que finalmente logró algo para Tony Stark sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, nota el avión de carga botar humo y caer en picado a lo lejos, y le dice a su madre que la llamará más tarde. Hogan contacta a Stark Industries y pide hablar con Tony. *Después de la emboscada del Hombre Araña, Betty Brant y Jason Ionello, los dos presentadores del equipo de noticias de la Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de Midtown, informan que Herman Schultz fue encontrado por los estudiantes en la red de un autobús escolar después de que el baile de bienvenida terminara, con varios estudiantes tomándose selfies e imágenes con el agresor. Morita, el Director, hace un anuncio especial donde advierte a los estudiantes que borren las imágenes de todas sus cuentas en las redes sociales, para que no tengan cuidado con las consecuencias. También se revela que el guante de Shocker fue recuperado por Tiny McKeever, quien aparece vistiéndolo durante el metraje de noticias. *Junto con otros temas de la escuela, Betty y Jason hacen un segmento sobre quién podría ser el Hombre Araña bajo su máscara, y entrevistan a Roger Harrington, Ned y Michelle. Harrington no es consciente, Michelle dice que no está segura pero tiene sus sospechas, y Ned afirma que la identidad del Hombre Araña es un misterio que nadie sabrá nunca. *Se muestra un segmento llamado "El Sr. Harrington en el amor", con Harrington hablando con los estudiantes en el autobús, Wilson, así como la guía turística en el Monumento a Washington, sobre su ex esposa, Tabitha. Thor: Ragnarok *La escena cuando Odín muere y Hela destruye el Mjolnir originalmente tenía lugar en la ciudad de Nueva York. ('NOTA': Esta escena se muestra en los tráilers) *En una escena alternativa, después de la reunión de Strange y Thor, este último busca a Loki llevando consigo una llave que que le dio Strange. Thor se acerca a unos baños portátiles, del cual un trabajador de construcción sale. El botón del inodoro se transforma en una cerradura, en donde Thor ingresa la llave, y cuando abre la puerta, encuentra a Loki. *Thor, capturado en la silla, escucha hablar al Gran Maestro hasta que un murciélago llega al lugar. El Gran Maestro envía a sus Guardias para ir tras los otros murciélagos, mientras Thor intenta para sacarse el Disco de Obediencia. *Los guardias riñen a Brunnhilde en la habitación de Hulk. *Mientras persigue a Thor para evitar que abandone Sakaar, Hulk es aclamado por unos pocos Sakaarianos, a pesar de que Hulk está destruyendo algunos vehículos, entre otras cosas. *Mientras se escondían en Sakaar, Banner y Thor tuvieron una charla sobre Hulk. *Cuando el Gran Maestro envía a Loki y Brunnhilde a buscar a Thor y Hulk, hace una señal con sus manos diciéndoles que se vayan. Él le pregunta a Topaz si había entendido esa señal, y después hace un gesto, que Topaz malentiende continuamente, hasta que el Gran Maestro revela que el gesto que hizo fue "¿Dónde está mi cuenta?". Topaz le dice lo mismo al Gran Maestro, pero con un gesto diferente. *Mientras se dirigen a Asgard, Thor y Banner hablan sobre las muertes de sus padres y cómo Thor necesita su martillo, a lo que Banner empieza a compararlo con Dumbo. *Hela maldice al ver de regreso a Loki y la ''Statesman en Asgard. *En una escena alternativa, cuando Skurge estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a un Asgardiano, aparece Yondu Udonta, quien mira el lugar, y pregunta si alguno sabían dónde estaba la oficina de Kevin y Lou. Cuando le responden sus dudas, él se va, diciendo que pueden continuar. Todos los presentes Asgardianos se empiezan a reír. ''Black Panther *Después de asesinar a N'Jobu, un joven T'Chaka vuelve a Wakanda y le revela a T'Challa que ha tenido que tomar una desición difícil, a lo que el pequeño solo responde "¡Seguro que hiciste lo mejor para Wakanda!". *Zuri aconseja a T'Challa, ya que este siente dudas acerca de su ascenso. *Después de la derrota de T'Challa, Okoye discute con W'Kabi por apoyar el reinado de N'Jadaka, a lo que este se defiende diciendo que por primera vez alguien realmente ha hecho justicia en Wakanda en años. *Habían diálogos entre Everett Ross y T'Challa, donde Ross le dice haber visto alienígenas en el cielo, hombres construyendo armas, pero ninguno comparado a la tecnología de Wakanda. Un extracto de esta conversación se pudo oír en un trailer. También se hacían muchas referencias a lo largo de todo lo ocurrido con los Vengadores. *Al final, antes de que T'Challa de una conferencia, Everett Ross le advierte lo que implica revelarle los secretos de Wakanda al mundo. Avengers: Infinity War *Tony y Pepper discuten algunos detalles sobre su futura boda hasta que un molesto Happy Hogan se detiene con una solicitud urgente. *En una calle oscura, Wanda Maximoff y Visión malherido intentan esconderse de la Orden Oscura. *Después de la Emboscada en Knowhere, Quill, Drax y Mantis descubren los mensajes codificados urgentes de Nebula, que incluye las coordenadas de Titán. *Thanos confronta a Gamora mostrando una visión de su pasado y con mentirle sobre la Gema del Alma. Ant-Man and the Wasp *Sonny Burch encuentra una grabación de Hank Pym encogiendo el laboratorio portátil. *Hank Pym y Janet van Dyne están en el Reino Cuántico haciendo su camino hasta el vehículo cuántico. Captain Marvel *Antes de ser enviado a buscar a Carol Danvers y el Teseracto, Yon-Rogg tiene un breve encuentro con la Inteligencia Suprema, quien cuestiona sus habilidades de liderazgo mencionándole que tiene sentimientos hacia ella. *Mientras Yon-Rogg enseña a unos estudiantes Kree el deber de proteger a todas las civilizaciones de los Skrulls, Carol Danvers aparece y les relata la historia de cómo la Inteligencia Suprema la salvó de dichos seres. *Antes de ir a rescatar a Soh-Larr en Torfa, Vers y sus compañeros de Starforce conversan y bromean en su nave. *Una de las imágenes promocionales, mostraba una reunión entre Yon-Rogg y Ronan juntándose en un lugar. Sin embargo, durante toda la película ellos se comunicaron vía holograma. *Mientras Vers analiza un mapa, es acosada por un motociclista, a quien ella inmoviliza y le roba su motocicleta. *Keller intenta encontrar a Nicholas Fury y Vers, después de que escaparan en un Quadjet de la Instalaciones de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. *Phillip Coulson, un novato en S.H.I.E.L.D., le ofrece su ayuda a Fury en el caso de la Persecución a los Skrulls. Después de hablar con Fury, Coulson camina por un corredor y ayuda a Keller a entrar a su oficina, ya que éste se encuentra sin su tarjeta de identificación. Cuando Keller está solo dentro de la oficina, se revela que a quien Coulson ayudó es a Talos disfrazado y el verdero Keller se encuentra inconsciente cerca de su escritorio. Talos finalmente roba su tarjeta de identificación. Avengers: Endgame *Había una versión alternativa en Vormir en la que estaban involucradas las tropas de Thanos y Natalia Romanoff, quien corría con un Guantelete y recibía un disparo mientras se acercaba al precipicio para sacrificarse. Joe Russo dijo que ese alboroto sería una distracción para dicha escena: dos amigos, luchando entre sí para morir y salvar al otro. **Se hizo pública una imagen de Brie Larson en el set de lo que parecen ser las torres cercanas al precipicio de Vormir, lo que significa que ella tendría una aparición dicha escena. *Se filmó una escena en la cual, Thanos tomaba por el cuello al Capitán América y lo ahorcaba hasta asesinarlo, sin embargo, la escena quedó fuera del resultado final. *Al chasquear sus dedos con el Nano Guantelete para eliminar a Thanos y sus fuerzas, Tony Stark visita el Mundo del Alma y se encuentra con una versión mayor de Morgan Stark, su hija (interpretada por Katherine Langford en lugar de Lexi Rabe). La escena fue eliminada después de una proyección de prueba de la película que confundió a la audiencia y no les resonó emocionalmente. *Cuando Thor nombra a Brunnhilde la nueva gobernante de Nuevo Asgard antes de partir con los Guardianes de la Galaxia, ella coloca su brazo en el hombro de Thor, quien inclina su rostro como si fuese a besarla. Aunque esta escena fue cortada, Chris Hemsworth y Tessa Thompson la improvisaron. *En la Residencia Stark, Pepper Potts y Tony Stark están en la cocina, éste último le pregunta a Potts por qué no esta utilizando unas bayas de gojis en la receta que está preparando, sólo para que Potts le conteste que su alpaca mascota, Gerald se las comió todas. Ambos terminan bromeando acerca de quién es el dueño de Gerald y Potts finalmente le pide a Tony que vaya a buscar a Morgan para almorzar. *En el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, James Rhodes y Steven Rogers observan un holograma de la ''Valquiria y del Teseracto. Rogers le revela a Rhodes que el Teseracto cayó al océano antes de que el avión se estrellara; Rhodes le pregunta irónicamente a Rogers por qué no saltó del avión antes de que se estrellara, pero Rogers mantiene su mirada en el holograma. *Los Vengadores le enseñan a Rocket Raccoon unos videos de la Batalla de Nueva York, y él termina riéndose de ellos por haber luchado durante 3 horas con el "ejército más debil de la galaxia", sugiriendo que debieron atacar primeramente la nave nodriza. Tony Stark finalmente lo pincha con un dispositivo en la espalda para que se calle y todos se burlan de Rocket. *Rocket busca a Thor en el Palacio de Asgard y lo encuentra orinando en uno de los balcones. Thor le entrega finalmente el dispositivo que utilizará para extraer el Éter de Jane Foster y ambos comienzan a recorrer el lugar. *En el Campamento Lehigh, Howard Stark le pide a Tony Stark que trabaje para él, sin embargo, Tony rechaza la oferta argumentando que tiene otros planes en el futuro. *Después de que la muerte de Tony Stark, Pepper Potts lo besa en la mejilla y los héroes presentes se arrodillan en memoria de Stark, a excepción de Gamora, quien decide marcharse del campo de batalla. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home *El trailer de la película mostró una escena en la que Peter Parker, en la Armadura de Araña de Hierro detenía a un grupo de ladrones de bancos en medio de un atraco antes de decirle a la policía que se iba de vacaciones; esta se eliminó de la película pero luego fue añadida para su reestreno. *Mientras ve las noticias acerca de Misterio en el hotel, Parker le levanta el dedo pulgar sarcásticamente a Eugene Thompson, quien lo insulta justo después de asegurar que admira al Hombre Araña. *Peter Parker vende sus juguetes, entre ellos algunas figuras de acción de ''Star Wars para comprarle un regalo a Michelle Jones. Según Tom Holland, esta escena fue sugerida por Kevin Feige, pero aseguró no recordar a qué personaje de Star Wars pertenecía el juguete que Parker estaba vendiendo. *En el avión de regreso a Estados Unidos, Peter Parker y Michelle Jones están durmiendo uno al lado del otro, con la cabeza de Parker sobre el hombro de Jones. Ambos se despiertan brevemente y se sonríen mutuamente antes de volver a dormir. *Después de que su tía May Parker lo reciba en el aeropuerto, Peter Parker se pone las Gafas de Anthony Stark y le pide su opinión sobre cómo se ve con ellas. Televisión ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *En el ''episodio 1.01: Pilot, Debbie fue asesinada después de que ella envió a un asesino disfrazado como un policía para matar a Michael Peterson, utilizando el método que se usó posteriormente para matar a Edison Po. *En el episodio 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress, Daisy Johnson le dice a Grant Ward que la licencia de conducir de Miles Lydon estaba en la lista de un edificio abandonado. *En el episodio 1.07: The Hub, Jemma Simmons le pregunta a Melinda May cómo deshacerse del cuerpo del agente Jasper Sitwell después de dispararle con un Arma Night-Night. *En el episodio 1.11: The Magical Place, Victoria Hand informa a Grant Ward que S.H.I.E.L.D. encontró el helicóptero usado para secuestrar al agente Phillip Coulson. *En el episodio 1.12: Seeds, Jemma Simmons y Daisy Johnson se sientan en la sala de calderas y hablan sobre la vida amorosa de Simmons mientras estuvo en la Academia de Ciencia y Tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. Simmons admite que ella solo se había conectado con Leo Fitz. También afirma que Fitz es exactamente veintitrés días mayor que ella. *En el episodio 1.18: Providence, Raina le explica a John Garrett que no se puede acceder a los archivos del GH.325, y solo Johnson conoce los códigos de acceso en el disco duro. Ella sabe esto debido a un pirata informático que trabajó en los archivos. *En el episodio 1.18: Providence, Raina trabaja con una científica llamada Mehta en uno de los cadáveres proporcionado por John Garrett. *En el episodio 1.20: Nothing Personal, Maria Hill y Phillip Coulson se abrazan. *En el episodio 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House, Kenneth Turgeon está atado a una mesa con la boca amordazada por agentes de HYDRA. Cuando Turgeon lucha, Sunil Bakshi descubre que Jemma Simmons es a quien busca. *En el episodio 2.06: A Fractured House, Johnson y Simmons hablan sobre Leo Fitz. *En el episodio 2.06: A Fractured House, el Senador Christian Ward tiene un asistente que habla con Phillip Coulson. *En el episodio 2.08: The Things We Bury, Melinda May y Jemma Simmons descubren la bóveda de archivos que dejó Peggy Carter. *En el episodio 2.11: Aftershocks, Leo Fitz da sus condolencias a Jemma Simmons por la muerte de Antoine Triplett. *En el episodio 2.11: Aftershocks, Bobbi Morse le da sus condolencias a Daisy Johnson por la muerte de Antoine Triplett. *En el episodio 2.12: Who You Really Are, Daisy Johnson y Leo Fitz discuten en mantener sus poderes en secreto al resto del equipo. *En el episodio 2.15: One Door Closes, Tomas Calderon da una mejor descripción de la implementación individual mejorada de HYDRA durante la Batalla en la Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D. *En el episodio 2.16: Afterlife, Robert Gonzales recluta a Melinda May para unirse a su S.H.I.E.L.D. *En el episodio 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy, Sunil Bakshi y el Doctor List discuten sobre el asesinato de los líderes de HYDRA. *En el episodio 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy, Kara Palamas le ofrece a Grant Ward volar en el Quinjet, ya que Michael Peterson está con Sunil Bakshi y el Doctor List. *En el episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One, Jiaying, que tiene contracciones de hace veintiséis años, le dice a Calvin Zabo que es hora de que nazca Daisy. Ella se lo hace prometerlo. en:List of Deleted Scenes, Categoría:Listas Categoría:Trivia